Retirement
Players can announce their retirement at any point after their 30th birthday, They always retire at the end of their current contract. You can not renew the contract of a player after he has announced his retirement. Retiring players can be released on free transfer but they cannot be sold on auction. If a retiring player is released on a free transfer he retires immediately. He can not be signed by another club. The older a player gets the more likely he is to retire. Many managers give their older players maximum contracts and renew them every day. Doing this ensures that managers get the maximum 20 days use from a player who has announced his retirement. Players announce their retirements at about 02:30 UK time. Players also announce whether they will become scouts or trainers once their playing careers have ended. Retiring players are automatically given 3 day staff contracts as scouts or trainers. They will continue to play while working as a scout or trainer. If you choose to extend their services as a scout or trainer it does not prevent them from playing. The player will continue to combine playing with scouting or training until his retirement date. After his retirement date, if you have extended his staff contract, he will stay at the club as a scout or trainer. If you have not extended his staff contract then the player will leave the club at the previously announced time. The first three days of the staff contract after the player has announced his retirement are free. You will have to pay the staff wage for the additional days if you choose to extend the contract. This list shows the propoortion of players at each age that have retired or announced retirement at all the ages from 31 to 40. For an individual player there is a 4.65% chance he will have announced his retirement by age 32 and an 18.33% chance he will have announced his retirement by age 33. For a large group of players 4.65% will have announced their retirement by age 32 and 18.33% chance will have announced their retirement by age 33. This means that an additional 13.68% will have announced their retirement between the ages of 31 and 32. 31: 0% 31.1: 0.06% 31.2: 0.21% 31.3: 0.44% 31.4: 0.77% 31.5: 1.18% 31.6: 1.69% 31.7: 2.29% 31.8: 2.98% 31.9: 3.77% 32: 4.65% 32.1: 5.62% 32.2: 6.69% 32.3: 7.85% 32.4: 9.09% 32.5: 10.43% 32.6: 11.85% 32.7: 13.35% 32.8: 14.94% 32.9: 16.6% 33 18.33% 33.1: 20.13% 33.2: 22% 33.3: 23.92% 33.4: 25.91% 33.5: 27.94% 33.6: 30.02% 33.7: 32.13% 33.8: 34.28% 33.9: 36.46% 34: 38.67% 34.1: 40.88% 34.2: 43.11% 34.3: 45.34% 34.4: 47.58% 34.5: 49.8% 34.6: 52.01% 34.7: 54.21% 34.8: 56.37% 34.9: 58.51% 35: 60.62% 35.1: 62.69% 35.2: 64.71% 35.3: 66.69% 35.4: 68.62% 35.5: 70.49% 35.6: 72.31% 35.7: 74.06% 35.8: 75.76% 35.9: 77.39% 36: 78.95% 36.1: 80.45% 36.2: 81.88% 36.3: 83.24% 36.4: 84.53% 36.5: 85.76% 36.6: 86.91% 36.7: 88% 36.8: 89.03% 36.9: 89.99% 37 90.89% 37.1: 91.73% 37.2: 92.51% 37.3: 93.23% 37.4: 93.9% 37.5: 94.51% 37.6: 95.08% 37.7: 95.6% 37.8: 96.07% 37.9: 96.51% 38: 96.9% 38.1: 97.26% 38.2: 97.58% 38.3: 97.87% 38.4: 98.13% 38.5: 98.36% 38.6: 98.57% 38.7: 98.76% 38.8: 98.92% 38.9: 99.07% 39: 99.2% - 99.82% 40: 99,83% - 99,97% 41: 99,98 - 100% Source Official Blog (in Danish)